


30 day otp nsfw challenge

by KartkitVaunts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Dom Dave, Dom Dirk, Fluff, Fluffy, I'm just adding ships as I go, M/M, NSFW, Nook, Smut, Sub Jake, Sub Karkat, bulge, davekat - Freeform, dirkjake - Freeform, don't tell me who tops and bottoms I choose my own shit you fuckers, homesmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KartkitVaunts/pseuds/KartkitVaunts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains it. A friend dared me to do this and since I can't draw nsfw v well and I get to flustered too I'll write it.<br/>The link is this<br/>http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neked cuddles (Davekat)

Two males stirred in their sleep as the morning birds began singing outside the window. It was a beautiful morning, and it went well with the beautiful night the two lovers had before. The taller of the two was the first to wake, a blonde named Dave Strider. He was a muscular man with golden blonde hair , freckles, and crimson red eyes that were like rubies. He smiled at the smaller male beside him and kissed his cheek. Dave loved this man with all his heart and never wanted to let the little troll go, the promise rings on their fingers showed that his curly-black-haired lover felt the same. Dave began to kiss the small troll’s cheek as he stirred.  
“good morning KitKat”  
“morning ass hole” Karkat replied and gave him a sleepy smile “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a week. What are you going to do about that strider? It’s your fault” the candy red blood yawned.  
“ you wanted it so don’t act like you didn’t, you were the one begging for my coc-“  
“but you didn’t need to go that hard! And that many times!!” Karkat said and blushed furiously, the color red taking over the grey on his cheeks.  
“that’s not what your face was telling me” Dave smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. His face was soon met with a pillow  
“fuck you” Karkat said and rolled over.  
“aww come on baby, I’ll carry you around and I’ll treat you like a princess” the blonde cooed as he turned the troll back over to cover his face in kisses, something Karkat always smiled at.  
“fine fine!!” Karkat giggled and held Dave’s face still so he could kiss him better. Dave kissed back and wrapped his arms around Karkat’s waist, pulling his naked lover on top of him since Karkat liked to cuddle while laying the blonde’s chest. “ I’m a prince, I’m not a princess you ass hat” Karkat  
“your my princess” Dave replied and took Karkat’s hand to kiss it.  
Since the small troll was a helpless romantic, he became putty in Dave’s arms.  
“ I love you KitKat” Dave said as he leaned up to kiss his neck softly. Karkat knew that Dave wouldn't try anything after a night like last night so he let the blonde kiss his hickies.  
“ I love you too Dave” Karkat said softly as small purrs escaped his throat.  
“ want me to make breakfast?” Karkat asked as they cuddled naked together, sharing kisses very once and awhile.  
“later”


	2. Kissing nekid  (dirkjake)

The game had just started for the alpha kids. It was very exciting for the teenagers to explore their planets, and for two certain boys to explore their relationship. Jake English and Dirk Strider had been together for a while, a couple months and we're very close. Dirk was a little bit too protective but Jake didn't mind at the time. The two of them were on Jake's planet, having a date. Both boys never had a relationship before, but they were working it out together. 

" so what are we going to be doing today Dirk? Another adventure? Or something romantic for a change?" The British boy giggled and smiled up at the tall blonde.

 " depends on what you call romantic, it might be I'm not sure" the blonde replied and smiled back. Today was the day Dirk was going to try to get more sexual with Jake. They had talked about it. It was obvious Dirk was a virgin since he had no physical human contact most of his life, and Jake was in the same boat.

" there's a cool cave I found while you were off with erisol sprite doing your little quests" he said as he lead Jake to it. The cave was big, and was covered in grass. It was more like rocks piled up on each other to make a cave with an inside room and an upper  area. " oh wow Dirk! I hadn't seen this place" the brunette exclaimed and took Dirk's hand, pulling him inside. Jake climbed up the narrow passage to the upper part and blushed softly at what he saw. Dirk had taken his sheets and pillows and made a comfortable looking bed-setup for them to cuddle or do other things on. " oh Dirk" Jake said softly and smiled at his boyfriend as he climbed up to join him.

 " I wanted us to have a private spot. Just in case we did anything extra. " He said and blushed softly. 

Jake's face flushed furiously. " o-oh" 

"We don't have to, I was just suggesting this since we've been dating for a couple months. " 

"I-it's not that, I-I'm just nervous. I know you said being bottom is a huge turn off for you and I'm totally fine with it, but I'm just a little flustered." He said nervously. 

" why don't we just kiss and we'll go as far as you want" Dirk offered. 

" I'd like that lov" he said and smiled.

Dirk walked over to press his lips against Jake's and smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist. Jake wrapped his arms around Dirk's neck and happily kissed back. Dirk picked Jake up and carried him to the bed-like thing on the floor. He sat down with Jake in his lap and Jake was too distracted by the kiss to give any shits. Dirk rubbed Jake's back as he nipped his bottom lip teasingly, making Jake gasp. Perfect opening.

Dirk's tongue entered the brit's mouth, who gave a muffled gasp. Their tongues danced for dominance as the swirled around together for control, which Dirk won. He usually won, the only times when he didn't were when he let Jake have a turn. 

Jake pressed himself against Dirk's chest, wanting to be as close to his boyfriend as possible as said boyfriend's hands got closer to that plump trunk of his that was currently in booty shorts. Dirk knew Jake wore them to tease him and it always fucking worked.

Jake didn't protest and let dirk do what he wanted, which was give that ass a good squeeze. A squeak came from Jake and he broke the kiss. " your at my arse already?" He asked as the red on his cheeks got darker. 

" I'm a bit of an ass man" Dirk replied before kissing Jake again. 

After a lot of french kissing, Dirk's lips moved to bite and suck on the tan skin on Jake's neck. Jake was trying not to moan loudly as he gripped onto Dirk's shirt. He gasped and let out a soft, but semi-loud moan as Dirk sucked on a particular spot. 

" found it" he purred softly as the inventor began to make a dark hickey on his neck, making Jake let out more pleasurable sounds. 

With Jake's jacket long taken off before, Dirk tugged on Jake's shirt wanting it off. They pulled away for a moment to take off the offending article, and soon came the rest except the boxers that Dirk wore and tighty-whities that Jake wore. Dirk tried not to snicker. "I only have shorts like that and it would be weird to wear boxers that are longer than them so don't laugh" Jake said and frowned. 

“ sorry babe. I’ve just never seen them before” Dirk chuckled and kissed his cheek. “ now do you want to take of your own or do you want to take off each other’s? Do you want to go first or shall I?” Dirk asked.

“ t-together is fine” Jake said and got off of Dirk’s lap. He slowly took off his underwear as Dirk did too at the same pace. It took Jake a minute before looking at Dirk. Jake blushed at how muscular and _hot_ Dirk was. Jake’s eyes traveled downwa- holy shit he was huge. 

“ like?” Dirk chuckled “ I know it’s huge, I guess that song that uses the lyric “elephant dick” they really meant me” he laughed.

“s-shut up Dirk” Jake stuttered.

“ awww, come on baby, I think yours is cute. A smol bean with a smol peen” Dirk said, but then thought about it. “ I could use that in a rap”

“hell no” Jake said sternly.

“ hell yes” The blonde argued but kissed the shorter male before he could reply.

Dirk smirked to himself at Jake’s tan line. Every where else but his white ass and around  was tan. The tan line of his booty shorts was clear as day and it was so funny and cute. Dirk’s hands went to Jake’s ass and began to grope at it.

 “ n-no further than this, i-im not ready” Jake said against his lips.

“ I can respect that, just naked kisses and cuddles” Dirk said

“Naked kisses and cuddles” Jake agreed 

And they did just that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School just started so sorry this was late.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short idk what to do with this one


End file.
